


Corkscrews and fedoras

by ladyprydian



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He leant tensely against the corridor wall and frowned like a man trying to unbend a corkscrew by telekinesis."<br/>— Douglas Adams, “Life, the Universe, and Everything” chapter 11.</p><p>I can’t help but think this would be a great thing for Eames to say to Arthur. “Darling, stop.” Eames said rubbing his thumb against Arthur’s furrowed brow. “You look like you are trying to unbend a corkscrew by telekinesis”<br/>[original tumblr post of the quote <a href="http://ladyprydian.tumblr.com/post/109712980533/he-leant-tensely-against-the-corridor-wall-and">here</a> and of the drabble <a href="http://ladyprydian.tumblr.com/post/109806753438/he-leant-tensely-against-the-corridor-wall-and">here</a>]</p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corkscrews and fedoras

“Darling, stop.” Eames said rubbing his thumb against Arthur’s furrowed brow. “You look like you are trying to unbend a corkscrew by telekinesis.”

This gave Arthur a pause as he was, in fact at that very moment, trying to determine if it was possible to rip a man’s heart out with a corkscrew. Hypothetically of course. He didn’t actually _want_ to commit murder. But Fucking Phil and his fedora was an extenuating circumstance.

“Come darling,” Eames said. “We don’t want you ripping out hearts with corkscrews either.”

Arthur always found it eerie when Eames read his mind.

“It’s always eerie when you read my mind,” Arthur told Eames. Eames just smiled and held up a brown paper bag and shook it a little.

“Your mind is easy to read. Phil and his fedora-“

“Fuck, I hate that fedora” Arthur interjected.

“Yes darling, I know you do, but as I was saying Phil was just here with his fedora and he always riles you up-“

“And it looks awful on him too-“

“- and you have that corkscrew in your bag. You know the one I stole for you from that silly event thing we were had to go to get a mark years and years ago-“

“Who wears a green fedora anyway? With a red and blue striped ribbon on it as well?”

“So it wasn’t a hard leap to make that you were thinking bodily harm against Phil and or his fedora.”

“One day, I’m going to punch him in the fedora.”

“I know darling, and that will be a wonderful day for us all. But how about we have lunch instead, hmm? You get stabby when you’re hungry. And look,” Eames paused to rummage through the paper bag for a moment. “I brought those juice boxes you like. You know, the sugary fruit punch ones that you swear up and do you hate but secretly love like the inner 5 year old you are.” Eames waggled the juice box in front of Arthur’s face.

“I hate you,” Arthur said, grabbing the juice box, jammed the straw in and sucked the bright pink, sickly sweet drink down in one go.

“Of course darling, of course.” Eames said taking Arthur by the hand and leading him outside.


End file.
